Sizigia
by Kalrathia
Summary: No es, ni de lejos, la primera noche que Antonio y Arthur van a ver las estrellas. Pero es, sin duda, la más especial.


**Sizigia**

Del gr. συζυγία syzygía 'unión'.

1. **f**. _Astron_. Conjunción u oposición de la Luna con el Sol.

(Definición sacada del Diccionario de la Real Academia Española)

{o}

Oneshot escrito para la EngSpa Week 2016, inspirado por las prompts #31, #88 y #99.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Antonio se aseguró de que la ventana de su habitación estuviera cerrada, por si acaso sus padres se pasaban a echar un vistazo, antes de descolgarse silenciosamente por la ventana.

Ya le había pillado el truco, después de tantas y tantas noches, pero en aquella ocasión su descenso fue mucho más lento y complicado, puesto que el bulto que cargaba a la espalda le obligaba a ser mucho más cuidadoso. Él podía salir relativamente bien parado de una caída desde su ventana, en el primer piso. Aquello que llevaba consigo, no.

Se le escapó un suspiro de alivio cuando sus pies se posaron sobre el césped. Su padre había estado regándolo poco antes, por lo que brillaba con las luces del porche. Le había escuchado a Arthur una vez que le gustaba quedarse observando la hierba cuando ocurría aquello. Había dicho, distraído, que pensaba que el brillo se debía al polvo que las hadas dejaban tras de sí, y que le encantaba la idea de que estas pasearan por su jardín.

Antonio recordaba a la perfección la escena, aunque hubiese ocurrido casi una década atrás. Finales de agosto, la valla recién pintada de verde, el rosal blanco más exuberante que nunca. El rostro de Arthur al darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho al niño de la casa de al lado, con el que apenas había hablado hasta entonces. La enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al comprobar que Antonio no le tomaba el pelo, sino que le preguntaba qué clase de hadas pensaba que vivían en el vecindario.

Antonio recordaba a la perfección la escena, aunque hubiese ocurrido una década atrás, porque había sido el momento en el que su amistad había comenzado. Por eso siempre se le escapaba una sonrisa al ver gotas de agua —ya fueran del rocío o de los aspersores— brillando sobre la hierba.

Saltó la valla que separaba su casa de la de Arthur, teniendo cuidado de no golpear su carga contra la madera, y se apresuró a cruzar el jardín. Los Kirkland solían irse a dormir incluso antes que sus padres y Drake, el bulldog de la familia, estaba ya tan acostumbrado a su presencia que no se pondría a ladrar, por lo que su rapidez no se debía al temor de ser descubierto, sino a que tenía prisa. La noche no era eterna, y quería aprovecharla al máximo.

Cogió uno de los guijarros del camino que llevaba desde la cancela hasta el porche, y se situó bajo la ventana de la habitación de Arthur. La práctica hizo que no tuviera que detenerse demasiado en apuntar antes de lanzarla contra los postigos, produciendo un ruido seco. Era probable que existieran métodos mucho más sencillos —y seguros para las ventanas— para indicarle que ya estaba allí, esperando por él, pero era una de aquellas costumbres que habían adquirido siendo pequeños y que aún conservaban.

La cabeza de Arthur no tardó en asomarse por la ventana, y el corazón de Antonio dio un vuelco al ver la felicidad apenas contenida que se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Ahora bajo, tengo que ir a por el termo.

Arthur desapareció de su vista, y Antonio se apoyó en el tronco del ciruelo para esperarle.

Incluso a día de hoy, sus familias y conocidos seguían sorprendiéndose con el hecho de que se llevaran tan bien cuando, aparentemente, eran tan opuestos. "Como el Sol y la Luna", decían. Y sí, lo eran. Antonio parecía una fuente incombustible de sonrisas, optimismo y buenas intenciones, el típico chico que fácilmente era amigo de todos, y siempre tenía una palabra amable. Arthur tenía un carácter más difícil, un humor cambiante y un sarcasmo a veces tan afilado que costaba creer que sus palabras no le cortaran la lengua.

Pero, como el Sol y la Luna, también tenían cosas en común. Los dos tenían cierto afán aventurero, los dos podían llegar a perderse entre libros y música, a los dos les interesaba la jardinería —aunque Arthur fuera más de flores y Antonio de hortalizas—, los dos se emocionaban —solo un poco— de más con el fútbol... Y a los dos les fascinaban las estrellas.

Con pocas citas se habían identificado tanto como con aquella que rezaba " _Nacidos demasiado tarde para explorar la Tierra, nacidos demasiado pronto para explorar el espacio_ ". Alguna vez habían comentado que, de existir la reencarnación, probablemente habrían sido exploradores en una vida pasada, navegando por mares desconocidos con la ayuda de las estrellas y un astrolabio.

Aquella cita, también, se había convertido en una broma privada, y añadían un final diferente según las circunstancias.

" _Nacidos a tiempo para ver cómo España vuelve a ganar Eurovisión._ " (" _Sigue soñando, Antonio._ ")

" _Nacidos a tiempo para comer un cucurucho de dos bolas de helado de chocolate negro._ " (" _Arthur, solo a ti podría gustarte algo tan amargo._ ")

Sabían que muchas otras personas hacían comentarios similares, pero no les importaba. Ellos eran ellos. Habían llegado a entenderse mutuamente, a saber distinguir cuándo aquella sonrisa era más apariencia que realidad, cuándo aquella respuesta irónica ocultaba que un comentario había dolido. No solían hablar de sus sentimientos —tampoco sabrían, probablemente, los dos tenían más bien poca mano izquierda y una capacidad alarmante para pasar por alto sus propias emociones—, pero tampoco habían necesitado hacerlo.

Habían tenido sus más y sus menos, claro. Juntar a dos personas cabezotas, orgullosas y competitivas, aseguraba que las chispas acabarían saltando en algún momento. A veces no sabían medir las palabras que se cruzaban —Antonio explotaba, Arthur se volvía agresivo—y la época entre los catorce y los dieciséis años había sido especialmente conflictiva. Luego la tormenta había escampado, las aguas se habían calmado, y su amistad había seguido adelante sin incidentes ni tragedias notables.

Arthur apareció de nuevo junto a la ventana, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de iniciar el descenso. A su espalda llevaba una mochila que contendría el mencionado termo —llevaba a todas partes un termo con té, no importaba que fuera de día o de noche—, una linterna y quizás los _scones_ que hubieran sobrado aquella tarde. Antonio no solía llevar comida a sus escapadas nocturnas, puesto que en su familia se cenaba más tarde que en la de Arthur, y aún notaba el salpicón de marisco de aquella noche en el estómago.

—La predicción meteorológica decía que el cielo iba a estar despejado toda la noche, así que no tendremos problemas —indicó Arthur una vez hubo llegado hasta él, colocándose bien la mochila—. ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?

—¿Esto? —Antonio se apartó a un lado cuando Arthur intentó acercarse más para ver de qué se trataba—. Es una sorpresa. Ya lo verás cuando sea el momento.

—¿Y seguro que serás capaz de aguantarte hasta entonces?

La sonrisa burlona de Arthur ni siquiera desapareció después del suave puñetazo que Antonio le dio en el brazo, fingiendo estar enfadado, pero no insistió en el tema, y ambos salieron en silencio de su jardín.

Hacía tiempo que habían descubierto que el mejor lugar para observar las estrellas en su zona era un pequeño parque cercano. No estaba cercado, por lo que no tenían que preocuparse por saltar una valla, y se trataba de un barrio tranquilo. Nunca habían tenido problemas con borrachos, pandilleros ni otros especímenes de la fauna nocturna.

Tampoco solían quedarse hasta muy tarde, puesto que por mucho que a Antonio le gustasen las estrellas, también le gustaba dormir. Aunque no solía ser él quien daba por finalizada su velada de charlar sobre cualquier cosa observando la bóveda celeste, sino Arthur. Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato tumbados sobre el césped, le lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas de reojo en busca de algún signo de cansancio. Y, si lo encontraba, se levantaba y decía que ya estaba bien por aquella noche.

No se cruzaron con nadie, a excepción de un par de chicos un poco más jóvenes que ellos que estaban, al parecer, cazando _pokémon_ —Arthur había refunfuñado al menos tres veces al día las primeras semanas tras descubrir que en el parque había una _Poképarada_ —, y se sentaron en el sitio de siempre.

A Antonio le sudaban las manos, pero se las apañó para manejar bien el bulto que cargaba con cuidado.

—Llevaba un tiempo ahorrando para esto, ¡y hoy por fin he podido comprármelo! —exclamó emocionado mientras descubría su sorpresa.

—Hostia, ¿eso es un telescopio? —Arthur se inclinó sobre el aparato, casi tan ilusionado como él—. Parece de los buenos. ¿Lo has probado?

Antonio negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—No iba a estrenarlo sin ti.

Arthur no respondió a eso, limitándose a ayudarle a colocarlo mientras apuntaba con la linterna, pero él sabía que aquel gesto le había tocado la fibra sensible.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas ahorrando para un telescopio? Podría haberte ayudado.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Ya sabes, para celebrar.

—¿Celebrar el qué? ¿Te ha tocado la lotería? —Arthur frunció el ceño, aparentemente confuso—. ¿Vas a irte a alguna parte? ¿Te has comprometido?

—No, imbécil. Hoy. Veinticuatro de agosto. —A pesar de que Arthur no se acordase, Antonio no se sentía dolido. No contaba con que lo hiciera—. Hoy hace diez años que un niño con el que apenas me había hablado hasta entonces me dijo que las hadas visitaban su jardín.

—Dios, ¿llevo aguantándote una década entera? —Esquivó un puñetazo amistoso—. Merezco un premio o algo. O, espera, quizás eres tú el que se merece un premio por no haberte reído de aquel niño hace diez años.

Antonio sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón al ver que Arthur se ponía a rebuscar en su mochila. ¿Se había acordado? ¿Había dejado la misma huella indeleble aquel día en su memoria? ¿Y había dejado a un lado su reticencia hacia los sentimentalismos para traer también algo? Sin duda, se trataba de una noche mágica.

—En un primer momento pensé en prepararte además un tentempié, pero aún no hemos terminado de limpiar la carbonilla de la última cazuela que usé para cocinar, así que solo he traído _scones._ Oye, ¿acabas de dar las gracias por lo bajo?

—Por supuesto que no. —Se llevó la mano al pecho, como si las palabras le hubieran herido—. Me entristece en lo más profundo no poder disfrutar de las exquisiteces que salen de tus fogones.

—¡Serás mamón! Pues que sepas que mi primo Alfred no tiene problemas en comer lo que le hago cuando viene de visita y a mis padres no les da tiempo.

—Siendo de tu familia, no me extraña que tenga las papilas gustativas atrofiadas. O eso, o es que le amenazas a punta de cuchillo jamonero. Otra cosa sería antinatural. ¿Seguro que nunca te han llamado de algún programa de sucesos paranormales para que hables de tu cocina?

—No, pero al paso que vamos, igual de donde me llaman es de la policía. —Arthur parecía serio, tan serio como cuando asumía sus funciones de delegado de clase, pero Antonio sabía que en el fondo no estaba enfadado. No mucho—. ¿Quieres ver lo que he traído o no?

—Dale duro.

Evidentemente complacido por la expectación que había provocado, Arthur se tomó su tiempo —su _agonizante_ tiempo—para sacar los contenidos de su mochila. El termo de té, otro termo con zumo de naranja para él, la fiambrera donde había guardado los _scones…_ Y un pañuelo bordado.

Antonio no tuvo ni la más mínima duda, incluso antes de acercarlo a la linterna, de que el mismo Arthur había sido quien lo había bordado. No era un hobby que resultara tan obvio, como su afición a la música rock o a la literatura clásica inglesa, y le había chocado la primera vez que había descubierto que los cojines bordados del salón de los Kirkland eran suya, pero lo cierto es que Arthur bordaba, y bordaba bien.

Aquella vez, había adornado el pañuelo con rosas y claveles y, en una tipografía que parecía sacada de dos siglos antes, se leía " _Nacidos demasiado pronto para explorar la Tierra. Nacidos demasiado tarde para explorar el espacio"._ Arthur había dejado un hueco y, en una esquina, casi oculto entre las flores, había bordado también " _24/08"._

—No sabía cómo terminar la cita, así que preferí dejarlo en blanco —explicó encogiéndose de hombros—. De haber sabido que pretendías comprar un jodido telescopio, habría hecho alguna otra cosa, pero…

Tuvo que interrumpirse cuando Antonio, con cuidado de no arrugar el pañuelo, prácticamente se le echó encima para abrazarlo.

—Es precioso, Arthur.

—Ya, bueno, me alegro de que te guste. —Le devolvió el abrazo, aunque con algo más de reserva. Nunca había sido un gran entusiasta de las demostraciones físicas de afecto—. ¿Vamos a probar el telescopio o solo lo has traído para montarlo?

Tardaron un rato en regularlo, porque Antonio no se había traído las instrucciones consigo, pero la espera mereció la pena cuando pudieron contemplar la luna, llena aquella noche, más cerca que nunca. No hablaron demasiado, a excepción de los intercambios emocionados sobre tal o cual estrella que ahora podían ver. Se alternaron en el telescopio, bebieron de sus respectivos termos, y ambos picaron algo de los _scones._ Soplaba una leve brisa, muy agradable, y las cigarras no estaban siendo especialmente ruidosas.

—Oye, Arthur —dijo una vez que estuvieron ambos cansados de mirar por el telescopio. Se habían tumbado sobre el césped, tan cerca el uno del otro que sus brazos prácticamente se tocaban—. Se me ha ocurrido cómo puedes rellenar el hueco del pañuelo.

—Sorpréndeme.

—Nacidos demasiado tarde para explorar la Tierra, nacidos demasiado pronto para explorar el espacio… —Arthur se quedó mirándolo, expectante. Antonio sonrió—. Nacidos a tiempo para conocernos.

Arthur le tiró un puñado de tierra encima; su rostro una mueca horrorizada por aquella cursilería que perdía su efecto cuando uno se daba cuenta de que se había sonrojado. Por suerte para él, Antonio estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose.

—Si tuviera una máquina del tiempo, la usaría para volver a un momento en el que no hubiera escuchado eso —masculló, acercándose a él una vez que finalizara su ataque de risa.

—Y así podrías escucharlo de nuevo por primera vez. Porque sabes que tengo razón.

—Aunque tuvieras razón, que no la tienes, no lo reconocería; tengo una reputación que mantener.

Una reputación que mantener de cara a los demás, habría contestado Antonio, pero se lo pensó mejor, y se limitó a quitarse de encima la tierra que Arthur le había lanzado. Sabía que, a la tarde siguiente, el hueco del pañuelo estaría ocupado por sus palabras, porque, lo reconociera o no, Arthur estaba de acuerdo con él. Eso era lo importante.

No volvieron a decir nada en un rato, y tampoco se movieron de donde estaban. Apagaron la linterna, porque ya no la estaban utilizando, y parecían estar solos ante la inmensidad del espacio, totalmente alineados. Una conjunción perfecta de Antonio, Arthur y la Tierra. Un momento que enmarcar y recordar para siempre, junto con la imagen de aquel encuentro que lo había empezado todo.

La mano de Antonio buscó la de Arthur en la oscuridad.

—Feliz veinticuatro de agosto.

Arthur le dio un apretón, sonriendo. Una sonrisa incluso más amplia que aquella primera.

—Feliz veinticuatro de agosto.


End file.
